Começar de Novo
by Otaku-IY
Summary: (EM HIATUS)Kagome já arrependida de ter salvo Kikyou mais uma vez,sente-se triste e ao mesmo tempo feliz pelo seu amado hanyou estar contente, está prestes a descobrir o porque de ter ido a era feudal e também o porque de ter gerado a jóia.
1. Difícil Decisão

**Começar de Novo**

Este fic se baseia a partir do ep. 159 do anime. Após novamente todos se encontrarem com Kikyou, InuYasha age como sempre na frente daquela que lhe balança. Kagome já arrependida de tê-la salvo mais ao mesmo tempo feliz pelo seu amado hanyou estar contente, está prestes a descobrir o porque de ter ido a era feudal e também o porque de ter gerado a jóia. Vamos entrar agora no mundo de _"Começar de Novo"_. Espero que gostem.

**Otaku-IY**

**Todos os direitos pertencentes a Takahashi-sensei. ()**

**PS: As aspas nas falas e em demais trechos demonstram pensamentos**.

Cap. 1 – Difícil Decisão

Enquanto voltavam ao vilarejo, o grupo estava naquele silêncio há algum tempo. Shippou já levara uns cascudos de InuYasha por falar "demais". Haviam mais uma vez presenciado o encontro entre InuYasha e Kikyou, e depois deste a tristeza de Kagome. Tristeza essa que não era igual as das outras vezes. Desde o encontro, a colegial não falava. Nem mandara InuYasha sentar, nem lançara-lhe um olhar triste. Todos estranhavam isso.

- Kagome-sama, a senhorita está bem? – bradou Miroku.

- ...

- Kagome, estamos chegando – falou Sango balançando a amiga que viajava com ela em Kirara.

- Estou vendo Sango. Assim que chegarmos, gostaria de falar a sós com a senhora Kaede. Tenho uma coisa séria a perguntar a ela. – disse com o olhar melancólico.

- O que seria tão importante a ponto de nós não pudermos escutar Kagome? – retrucou InuYasha.

- Algo que vocês só saberão depois dessa conversa. – respondeu com a franja lhe cobrindo os olhos.

Todos se entreolharam. Afinal, aquele ar de mistério não era típico de Kagome.

Chegando ao vilarejo todos seguem para a casa de Kaede que logo notou o clima e imaginando o porque dele, disse:

- Vamos comer. Fiz um delicioso ensopado.

- Vovó Kaede, gostaria de falar a sós com a senhora. – disse Kagome.

- Agora minha filha?

- Sim. Tem que ser agora. – lançando um olhar sério – E queria que fôssemos a Goshin Boku.

- Está bem.

Enquanto a idosa sacerdotisa e a colegial saem da cabana, todos se lançam olhares. InuYasha de repente se levanta.

- Volto daqui a pouco.

- Espere InuYasha. – disse Miroku saindo juntamente com ele.

- O que quer?

- Você vai a floresta atrás delas?

- Mas é claro que... Espere, o que você tem que ver com isso?

- InuYasha, deixe a senhorita Kagome e a senhora Kaede conversarem sozinhas. Não vá escutá-las.

- Mas ...

- InuYasha, vou te perguntar uma coisa. Hoje se você tivesse que se decidir por uma das duas, com qual delas você ficaria? Com a Kagome ou com a Kikyou?

- Não sei. – respondeu a Miroku cobrindo os olhos com a franja – Ao mesmo tempo que vejo a Kikyou sinto que quero ficar com ela, mas quando vejo a Kagome de novo fico indeciso. Não sei que caminho seguir nem que decisão tomar. Não quero machucá-las.

- InuYasha, eu sei como se sente. Mas faça o possível para se decidir logo, pois quanto mais você demorar, a Kagome, a Kikyou e você mesmo sofrerão com isso. Não demore tanto a se decidir InuYasha, pois o tempo pode levar de você a felicidade que estava ao seu alcance.

- ... Eu sei. – disse isso se dirigindo a cabana novamente.

------------------------------------Na Goshin Boku-------------------------------

- Pode começar minha menina.

- Sabe vovó Kaede, minha mãe sempre me disse que essa árvore cuidava de nós – alisando a árvore – ela diz também que quando estivermos com problemas ou quisermos lembrar de algo bom, devemos nos aproximar da árvore pois ela nos mostrará o que não conseguimos ver com o coração. Esta árvore para a minha família representa não só um "apoio" mas também lembranças e para mim não seria diferente.

- Kagome, o quê...

- Deixe eu terminar... Tem lembranças tristes e alegres. Mas a mais presente de todas e para mim mais alegre, foi a de quando eu conheci InuYasha. Não é segredo para ninguém que o amo, só ele mesmo que não enxerga ou finge não enxergar com medo de me machucar. Isso é uma coisa que sinto como Higurashi Kagome e não como reencarnação de Kikyou.

- Kagome – repetiu a senhora – onde você quer chegar?

- Bem, InuYasha deve ter contado que fui eu quem salvou a Kikyou do veneno de Naraku. Mas depois de ter feito isso e ter visto a alegria dele em saber dela, confesso que me arrependi. A salvei para que ele ficasse feliz.Pensar nele assim é uma coisa, vê-lo é outra. Qualquer um que tenha visto o que eu vi e sentido o que eu sinto, teria reagido assim. Afinal, sou humana.

- Mas o que você viu?

- Eu vi vovó Kaede.- esconde os olhos com a franja - Vi o dia em que ela morreu. Vi que só existo e que só gerei a jóia por causa da tramóia armada por Naraku. Se aquilo não tivesse acontecido eu nem sequer existiria. Mas desde aquele dia, tenho visto ou melhor me lembrado de coisas que já "vivi" mais que não lembro exatamente. Ainda: sabe aquele ferimento que se abriu quando a Shikon no Tama saiu de meu corpo? Não sei se é porque a Jóia está para se completar, ou se é a batalha final que se aproxima mas ele se abriu novamente – falou levantando a blusa para que Kaede visse o ferimento.

- Mas como isso foi acontecer? Esse ferimento já se fechou a tanto tempo. Há não ser que...

- Há não ser que...

- Kagome, depois de ter salvo minha irmã, tem visto ou sonhado com cenas de uma batalha?

- Pensando bem... Sim. Todas as noites. Cada vez o sonho fica mais visível.

- E quem está nessa batalha?

- Uma dessas pessoas com certeza é uma mulher que é muito parecida comigo, e a outra, não é bem uma pessoa e sim muitos youkais unidos em um só. Me lembro agora que quando conhecemos Sango ela nos levou a caverna de Midoriko e nos contou sobre uma batalha...

- Meu Deus! – disse ficando pálida e se sentando.

- Vovó, o que a senhora tem?

- Kagome tudo indica pelo sonho que você não é simplesmente a reencarnação de minha irmã. Eu já suspeitava disso desde o dia em que a Urasue a ressuscitou e você tomou sua alma de volta. Primeiro pensei que isso se devesse a bruxaria, mas depois vi que não era isso.

- Como assim?

- Você além de ser reencarnação de Kikyou, ao que tudo indica, é também a reencarnação de Midoriko. A sacerdotisa que criou a jóia.

- Mas como pode? Eu não possuo poder algum!

- Ter tem. Só não sabe usá-lo.

- Entendo. Eu poderia suspeitar de algo assim, afinal quando fui a caverna dela, senti como se já estivesse estado lá. Agora sabendo de tudo, quero voltar lá. A senhora poderia me acompanhar?

- Claro, mas por quê você não chama InuYasha e os outros?

- Não,vovó Kaede, se isso que conversamos aqui se confirmar, não quero envolvê-los nisso. – com o olhar de repente ficando profundo e triste, assustando Kaede – E o InuYasha tem que aguardar um pouco mais. O fim já está próximo. Logo ele poderá viver feliz com quem escolher. Seja comigo, seja com Kikyou.

- Kagome... Então o que fará agora?

- Primeiro falarei com eles. Por enquanto, não viajarei mas em busca pelos fragmentos. O tempo que ficar aqui com a senhora, gostaria de treinar um pouco meus poderes.

- Podemos fazer isso sim. A dúvida é, seus amigos e principalmente InuYasha aceitarão isso? Você pretende dizer a eles a verdade?

- Não sei se terei coragem, mas pretendo dizer a verdade sim.Quando já estiver no patamar de Kikyou, quando meus poderes realmente rivalizarem os dela, eu serei capaz de derrotar Naraku. Por enquanto, quero apenas que a senhora me ensine o que puder.Está bem?

- Sim. Está bem.

- Certo, agora vamos voltar. Eles já devem estar preocupados – "Não sei se até a batalha final ainda estarei viva. Naraku com certeza já deve saber de algo sobre isso, se não, por quê ele teria tanto medo de mim?" pensou Kagome.

Ambas agora se dirigiam ao vilarejo...

-------------------------------------No Vilarejo-------------------------------------

- Argh! Onde estão aquelas duas? – retrucava InuYasha.

- Você não precisa ficar assim... Afinal, a Kagome foi conversar com a vovó Kaede. Não é para você ficar com ciúmes seu bobo...

- Cala a boca pirralho!

- InuYasha seu...

- Será que vocês não conseguem ficar um tempo sem brigar a não ser que eu esteja por perto?

- Kagome!!! – gritou Shippou já pulando em cima daquela que considerava sua mãe.

- Pessoal, tenho uma coisa importante a dizer.

- Kagome você parece triste. Algum problema? – perguntou uma preocupada Sango.

- Não é exatamente um problema Sango. Só uma coisa que eu suspeitava e agora descobri que realmente ela era verdade.

- Kagome – sama, você já está nos deixando preocupados. – bradou Miroku.

- Kagome – diz InuYasha com uma voz que não é seu normal, uma voz que demonstrava preocupação e até uma certa tristeza – está acontecendo algo?

- Bem eu... "Aiaiai, eu não vou conseguir..." ... Pessoal, eu não vou, pelo menos por enquanto mais viajar com vocês. Tenho que ficar aqui com a vovó Kaede.

- Ora, mas por quê? Você não tem nada a fazer aqui. A não ser que queira voltar escondida a sua era....

- Se fosse só isso InuYasha. O motivo pelo qual ficarei aqui é que terei que treinar com Kaede. "É agora..." Desde que salvei Kikyou do miasma de Naraku, venho tendo visões e sonhos que não eram exatamente sonhos, mas lembranças de uma batalha que já lutei. Uma batalha na qual a Shikon se formou.

- Mas Kagome isso é impossível. Você não está dizendo que está sonhando com a batalha de Midoriko está? A batalha que aconteceu na aldeia onde viviam os exterminadores de youkais ... – disse um assustado monge.

- Não, não é impossível. E é dessa batalha sim que estou falando ...

- Kagome isso significa que você é... – atordoada falou Sango.

- Sim Sango. Tudo indica que sou a reencarnação de Midoriko...

Dito isso ninguém nem InuYasha pode deixar de se sentir assustado...

**Continua...**

**Bem pessoal, demorou mas aí está o cap. 1 da minha nova fic... Meus planos para ela são de uma fic não muito longa. Mais ou menos 15, 16 capítulos. Essa fic terá um universo mais sombrio que a outra mas nem por isso, menos romântico... Espero que vcs a curtam...**

**Abraços,**

**Otaku-IY**

**Ateh o cap. 2 ( Onde tudo começou) **


	2. Onde Tudo Começou

**Começar de Novo**

Este fic se baseia a partir do ep. 159 do anime. Após novamente todos se encontrarem com Kikyou, InuYasha age como sempre na frente daquela que lhe balança. Kagome já arrependida de tê-la salvo mais ao mesmo tempo feliz pelo seu amado hanyou estar contente, está prestes a descobrir o porque de ter ido a era feudal e também o porque de ter gerado a jóia. Vamos entrar agora no mundo de _"Começar de Novo"_. Espero que gostem.

Otaku-IY 

**Todos os direitos pertencentes a Takahashi-sensei.**

**No útltimo capitúlo:**

- Se fosse só isso InuYasha. O motivo pelo qual ficarei aqui é que terei que treinar com Kaede. "É agora..." Desde que salvei Kikyou do miasma de Naraku, venho tendo visões e sonhos que não eram exatamente sonhos, mas lembranças de uma batalha que já lutei. Uma batalha na qual a Shikon se formou.

- Mas Kagome isso é impossível. Você não está dizendo que está sonhando com a batalha de Midoriko está? A batalha que aconteceu na aldeia onde viviam os exterminadores de youkais ... – disse um assustado monge.

- Não, não é impossível. E é dessa batalha sim que estou falando ...

- Kagome isso significa que você é... – atordoada falou Sango.

- Sim Sango. Tudo indica que sou a reencarnação de Midoriko...

Dito isso ninguém nem InuYasha pode deixar de se sentir assustado...

**Cap. 2 – Onde Tudo Começou**

- Mas como... Como isso foi acontecer? – repetiu mais uma vez Sango – acho que se você realmente fosse ela, o seu corpo, alma ou seja lá o que for teria reagido quando fomos a caverna?

- Dever deveria Sango, mas isso não aconteceu porque naquela época eu nem sequer tinha um terço do poder e coragem que tenho agora. Se não fosse pelas lutas pelas quais passamos, eu não teria crescido tanto...

- Mas e agora? – Sango já se conformando.

- Agora nada vai mudar. Continuaremos buscando pelos fragmentos da Shikon como se nada disso tivesse acontecido e...

- InuYasha! – esbravejou Miroku – será que nem nessas horas você poderia ser um pouco mais "sensível" ?

- Feh!

- Deixe Miroku, eu já me acostumei. Se fosse diferente, não seria o InuYasha. Bem, contrariando a você InuYasha, nada vai ser como era antes. A primeira coisa que vai mudar e vocês tem que saber, é que eu não seguirei mais viagem com o grupo. Tenho que treinar, além disso tenho outros motivos... – disse olhando ao longe. Mal sabiam eles que esse motivo tinha muita coisa a ver com a Batalha Final.

- Como assim não vai mais seguir viagem com a gente? Quer dizer que você faz a besteira de quebrar a Shikon e agora quer deixar para que os outros façam o que VOCÊ tem que fazer?

- InuYasha! – disseram em uníssimo ao hanyou que só depois disso havia se tocado da grande besteira que havia dito.

- Eh, Kagome... Me desculpe... eu... – balbuciava um atordoado InuYasha.

- Não InuYasha, você tem toda razão. Eu não passo, ou melhor passava, de um estorvo na vida de vocês – dizia Kagome com a franja lhe cobrindo os olhos e segurando as lágrimas que ela não pretendia mostrar na frente dele – mas você e sua querida Kikyou podem ficar tranqüilos. Eu não vou mais atrapalhá-los! Ah, tenho até uma idéia. Por que você não a traz para o grupo? Acho que ela adoraria ficar com você! Aposto que era isso que você queria desde o começo! – já gritando.

- Não, não é isso – mal sabiam todos que quem mais sofria com esta separação era o próprio InuYasha. Ele apenas não sabia demonstrar de forma carinhosa. – Eu nunca faria isso.

- Tem certeza? – disse ela levantando os olhos e o encarando.

Foi quando ele viu que daqueles olhos que um dia ele vira tanta vida e alegria, agora apenas se via uma ponta do que foram um dia. Tristeza, sofrimento. Definitivamente algo sério abalara Kagome. E agora ele se sentia também culpado. Ele não conseguia encará-la nos olhos diretamente por muito tempo. Desviava com freqüência deles. Seu coração e sua mente estavam mais confusos do que nunca. Por um lado, teria a chance de ficar com Kikyou, mas com essa chance ele perderia Kagome e isso ele não queria.

- Perdeu a língua InuYasha? – disse Shippou.

- Não vai responder a Kagome-sama? – retrucou Miroku.

- Vamos InuYasha ! – reforçou Sango.

- ...- O hanyou não conseguia falar – ele não tinha resposta. Simplesmente não havia resposta – Eu... – baixou os olhos e a franja cobrindo o olhar âmbar - ...não sei...

- Eu já sabia... – Kagome falou já se retirando da cabana – amigos, acho que isso é um adeus... – Já correndo em direção a Goshin Boku.

- Vai atrás dela Inuyasha – falou um choroso Shippou fazendo o hanyou voltar a realidade – não deixa a Kagome assim...

O hanyou lançou um olhar a todos que estavam na cabana e os olhares deles parece que diziam o mesmo que Shippou havia pedido por meio de palavras. Sem muito o que pensar, o hanyou corre para onde Kagome se encontrava.

**'''''Goshin Boku – InuYasha no Mori'''''**

A colegial corria corria sem parar, sem nem saber em qual direção seguir. Ainda tinha em mente as palavras do hanyou.

"_Como assim não vai mais seguir viagem com a gente? Quer dizer que você faz a besteira de quebrar a Shikon e agora quer deixar para que os outros façam o que VOCÊ tem que fazer?"_

Quando ela se dá conta, está mais uma vez em frente a Goshin Boku.

- Você é a única que sempre tá comigo né? – dizia ela a árvore enquanto alisava o grosso tronco castigado pelo tempo – foi aqui. Foi bem aqui que tudo começou.

Ela não sabia, mas aquele ao qual tanto amava, já estava lá a algum tempo. Somente escutando o que ela dizia.

- Foi aqui que o vi pela primeira vez - (referência ao episódio 48 – Quero Voltar ao lugar onde nos conhecemos) – Também foi aqui que descobri o que sentia por ele.

Nesse momento InuYasha arregala os olhos. Sabia que Kagome não o via simplesmente como amigo, afinal, ele também se sentia assim em relação a ela. Esperaria mais um pouco para se revelar.

- Engraçado como em todos os momentos importantes você está lá. Será que isso significa algo? – ela escuta barulhos vindos dos arbustos.

Sem perceber InuYasha havia pisado em um galho seco.

- Quem está aí? – ela suspeitava quem era, mas não custava nada confirmar.

- ... – ele não queria responder. Tinha medo e até certa vergonha.

- É você InuYasha? – Perguntava até com um certo humor... Se ele viera atrás dela, é porque estava arrependido. Além disso não era comum ele pedir desculpas de vontade própria. Por mais que se sentisse triste com as atitudes do hanyou, se sentia feliz com as mudanças que conseguira fazer nele. Afinal, não era mais o mesmo de quando se conheceram.

- Eh... Kagome você... está bem?

- Acho que agora estou melhor... Me desculpa pelo que eu disse na cabana – seu rosto estava rubro – eu somente, desabafei sabe como é né?

- Sei sim. Eu também queria te pedir desculpas. Pelo que eu te disse lá. Somente não queria que você nos deixasse.

- Você... você não queria? Mas por quê? Se assim que eu deixasse vocês, você poderia finalmente ficar com a Kikyou...

- Não seria a mesma coisa. Você é você e eu... – ficando vermelho – não quero te perder nunca...

- Ah?! O quê?

Ambos se olham e coram instantaneamente...

- Eh, Inu você lembra quando tudo começou aqui? – Disse uma paciente Kagome – Eu me lembro como se fosse hoje. Fecho os meus olhos e lembro de tudo. De como você disse que ia me matar(disfarçando um sorriso), de como nós éramos antes de encontrar nossos amigos e de quando nós... – abaixa seu olhar – nos encontramos com a Kikyou pela primeira vez.

- Lembro sim... Confundi você com a Kikyou – dando um pequeno sorriso – No começo eu admito que não gostava de você mais depois... Depois – ficando vermelho – o que eu comecei a sentir por você é parecido com o que eu senti a cinqüenta anos pela Kikyou.

- Mas não igual né?

- Isso. Não é igual.

- ... – ficando um pouco triste – Temos que voltar. Já tá ficando tarde.

- Kagome, o que você descobriu que sentia?

- Como? – ela não havia entendido. Ou melhor; havia sim. Só não pensava que ele havia tido tempo de escutar o que ela dizia enquanto "conversava" com a árvore – InuYasha você...

- Sim, eu escutei o que você disse. O que você descobriu? – seus olhares se encontraram e ambos já diziam o que sentiam. Mas as palavras eram necessárias.

- Bem, eu descobri, descobri que amo você... É uma coisa que sinto como Kagome Higurashi e não como reencarnação da miko Kikyou.

- ... – ele baixou seu olhar. Seu coração batia descompassado. Queria dizer que também a amava. Não por ela lembrar a mulher que amou mas por ela ser Kagome. A Kagome dele. Mas não podia. Ainda tinha dúvidas sobre seus sentimentos. Não sabia com quem ou que decisão iria escolher – Você vai realmente me deixar? Deixar nossos amigos?

- Não isso nunca. Apenas não posso agora seguir com vocês. Tenho que cumprir meu destino. Mas eu nunca abandonaria vocês. Por isso prometo. Prometo que daqui a três meses, nos encontraremos de novo. Vou treinar bastante, ficarei bem forte, e aí sim poderemos derrotar o Naraku!!!

- Promete?

- Sim, eu prometo – disse com aquele sorriso tão amado por ele.

Num movimento repentino e sem muito o que pensar, InuYasha a abraça e a traz para perto de si. Em segundos aquilo que Kagome vem aguardando e InuYasha também acontece. O hanyou une seus lábios aos dela. Ainda assustada pela reação dele, Kagome leva alguns segundos para fechar seus olhos e rodear o pescoço dele. Afinal aquele era seu primeiro beijo! Logo ela corresponde ao ósculo deixando o hanyou explorar toda a sua boca. Ele por sua vez, nunca pensou que esperara tanto para fazer isso. Agora que o fazia, arrependia-se amargamente por haver esperado tanto. Após minutos, os dois rompem o elo. Ofegante e felizes por terem realizado aquilo pelo qual seus corações clamavam, eles se abraçam.

- Eu vou voltar para você minha Kagome. Eu prometo. Afinal, não vou deixar a mulher que amo por aí...

- Ama?

- Sim. Eu te amo!!! Me perdoe por terfeito vocêesperar tanto... O que eu sinto pela Kikyou é obrigação. Obrigação pela promessa que fiz a ela. E também me sinto culpado por não ter conseguido protegê-la do Naraku. É isso que demorei a perceber fazendo você sofrer...

- Não tem problema... Agora você tá aqui... E isso me faz feliz... Prometo que ficarei bem forte – levantou o rosto e olhou bem fundo nos olhos dele – bem forte para que nós possamos derrotar o Naraku e dar a paz a Kikyou.

- ... Minha Kagome... – falou ele antes de dar mais um beijo nela.

- Inu, temos que ir...

- Daqui a três meses?

- Sim....

- Eu venho te buscar...

- Não vai precisar. Eu encontrarei vocês...

- Tá bom.

Retornaram ao vilarejo certos de que quando se reencontrassem com certeza tudo seria diferente...

**Continua...**

**Bem pessoal, gomen gomen gomen pela demora, mas tô em semana de provas... Vida de vestibulando não é fácil...**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**beka black: Que bom que você gostou da minha fic! Espero que vc tenha gostado do capítulo 2...**

**Higurashi: Desculpa pela demora... Ta aí o cap. 2... Espero que tenha curtido.**

**Saori Higurashi: Fico feliz que tenha gostado... E acho que depois desse capítulo você saberá com quem o Inu ficará... A não ser que coisas aconteçam...**

**Yukyuno Hikari: Não ligo não para a falta de assentos... O meu também fica assim as vezes... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.**

**Samira Xavier: Miga vc sabe que estou do seu lado... Espero que você melhore logo.**

**kagome chan: Que bom que vc gostou... Muito Obrigada!!**

**Gente, até o próximo capítulo...**

**Capítulo 3 (Treinamento)**

**Otaku-IY**


End file.
